Vähempi ei riittäisi
by Coloriza
Summary: Kuka sinä olet, takanurkan tyttö? Ketä sinä odotat, kenen sinä olet? AU, one-shot.


**H**än istui tavallisella paikallaan, katsoi tavalliseen suuntaan ja tunsi tavallisen tunteen kiemurtelevan rinnassaan.

"Se tavallinen", hän sanoi baarimestarille. Mies tiskin takana nyökkäsi ja usvaisten sekuntien päästä tequila liukui hänen silmiensä alle. Hämärässä valossa välkehtivä neste ei saanut hänen lasittuneita silmiään kääntymään kynttilänvalon kotoisaksi luomasta nurkasta, eikä alkoholin antama noste saanut häntä juurikaan eloisammaksi. Mitä kauemmin hän katsoi, sitä voimakkaammaksi käskyt hänen päänsä sisällä kasvoivat, henkäilivät hänen nimeään, _tee jotain_! Äänten kasvaessa häiritseviin mittasuhteisiin, silloin -

- heidän katseensa osuivat ristituleen.

Häpeä pyysi häntä kääntämään päätään, mutta intensiivinen tuijotus naulitsivat hänet paikoilleen. Päänsisäiset äänet muuttuivat kuiskauksiksi. Hän henkäisi ja nojautui taaksepäin vieläkään katsettaan irroittamatta. Hänen kätensä pyyhkäisi koskemattoman tequilan lattialle, ja hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen lasi pirstoutui heleästi helähtäen lattiaa vasten. Pienet sirpaleet levisivät mahonkilattialle, irvistelivät, eivätkä lopettaneet nälvimästä siinä maatessaan, "_Katsokaa, katsokaa, raukkamainen pelkuri!_".

Tytön keskittyminen oli siirtynyt miehen öljyisestä tuijotuksesta hämärässä valossa kiilteleviin sirpaleisiin. Lattialle levinnyt tequila sai tummanpunaista lattiaa vasten vaaleanpunertavan värin.

* * *

><p><strong>H<strong>ikiset lakanat olivat kiertyneet koteloksi hänen jalkojensa ympärille, hän oli pinnan alla, tukehtumassa, vetämässä henkeä, tukehtumassa taas. Hän kierähti sängyssään jälleen kerran tuskaisesti, äänet huusivat kuin pienet pedot.

_Arvasin että ne ovat vihreät._

Hän puhalsi ilman ulos keuhkoistaan ja heitti riisutun paitansa lattialle. Sänky natisi hänen kääntäessään taas kylkeä.

_Totta kai ne ovat vihreät. Muu ei sopisi hänen hiuksiinsa. Vähempi ei riittäisi._

Hän sulki silmänsä ja antoi ajatustensa kohota kuin irti päästetyt leijat. Kuumuus tuntui jäävän taakse.

_Kuka sinä olet, takanurkan tyttö?_

Hän nielaisi. Tukehtuminen oli lähellä, taas kerran.

_Kenen sinä olet?_

Hänen paljas rintakehänsä kohoili yön pimeydessä, kun hän antoi itsensä vaipua rauhattomaan uneen.

* * *

><p><strong>O<strong>venkahva tuntui sähköiseltä. Kello kilahti lasia vasten, kun hän astui sisälle pieneen kukkakauppaan. Seinät oli reunustettu näyttävillä asetelmilla ja näyteikkuna oli lähes kokonaan valkoisten liljojen peitossa. Ikkunassa oli koristeellinen "Yamanakan Kukka" teippi, joka heitti varjon hänen jalkojensa eteen.

" edelleen...", putiikin nuori myyjätär mumisi. Vaaleahiuksinen tyttö oli asettanut siron kätensä pöydälle, ja viimeisteli nyt turkooseja kynsiään. Katsettaan nostamatta hän jatkoi:

"Toissapäiväiset kukat ovat oven vieressä, muut ovat tältäpäivältä."

Kaupan siitepölyn täyteinen ilma ratisi kiivetessään hänen henkitorveaan ylös ja alas. Hän nojasi tiskiin, ja virkkoi hiljaa:

"Sinä olit eilen siellä", hän piti pienen tauon selvittääkseen rohisevaa kurkkuuan, "...hänen kanssaan". Tytön pää singahti ylöspäin ja hennon siniset silmät – _vihreä on silti suosikkivärini_ – lukkiutuivat hänen kasvoihinsa.

"Kyllä, niin olin", tyttö tiputteli sanat yksi kerrallaan. Hänen silmänsä kirkastuivat, kun hän jatkoi kovemmalla äänellä "Hei, sinähän olet se...!" hän ojensi kätensä " Yamanaka, Ino. Hauska tutustua." Hän tarttui tytön ojennettuun käteen, ja hymyili asiallisesti.

"Ino" hän aloitti ja jatkoi hitaasti "...mikä eilisen ystäväsi nimi on?" Inon silmissä välkähti ilme, jota hän ei ehtinyt tunnistaa. Ino virnisti leveästi. "Sakura. Sakura Haruno".

"Ah.. Sehän on mukava nimi", hän henkäisi. _Sakura_.

"Onhan se", Ino hymyili viekkaasti ja kääntyi häneen selin. Tietämättä mitä tehdä, hän alkoi silmäillä kauppaa, sen vitriinien puhtaita laseja, kukkien väreissä kylpeviä seiniä ja pölyistä ilmaa. Oven vierustassa kyhjöittäneet valkoiset orkideat näyttivät nuutuneilta varjoilta muiden kukkien rinnalla. Vaaleanpunaiset gerberat olivat nostettu koristeellisiin amppeleihin, josta ne tuntuivat levittävän väriänsä huoneen jokaiseen nurkkaan. Hän säpsähti kuullessaan Inon kääntyvän. Tyttö ojensi viininpunaista gerberankukkaa tiskin yli, ja liu'utti sen hänen taskuunsa.

"Sakura pukeutuu tänä iltana fuksiaan", Ino sanoi hänelle hiljaa ja virnisti. Hän kiersi tiskin pitkillä askelilla ja antoi korkokenkiensä kopista kuuluvasti marmorilattiaa vasten. Sitten hän tarttui miestä olkapäistä ja käänsi hänet rivakasti ovelle päin.

"Sano Sakuralle terveisiä", Ino sanoi vielä, ja katosi takahuoneeseen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>S<strong>__inä olet kaunis._

_Koska minulle sinä olet kaikki, Sakura, tiedät, ettei vähempi riittäisi._

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>equila maistui tavallisesti laimealta. Nyt se maistui vedeltä. Klubin hämyinen nurkka oli tyhjä ja kolea. Tumman ruskeat nahkasohvat suorastaan huusivat häntä takaisin, istumaan hänen tavalliselle paikalleen. Hänen vaaleahiuksinen ystävänsä - _Inoko se oli? _- uupui myös, ja nurkka oli totaalisen voimaton ilman kahta nuorta naista.

Hän huokaisi syvään, ja nielaisi turhautumuksensa. Baarimestari puhui matalalla äänellä tiskiin nojailevalle miehelle ja kumartui lopulta hänen puoleensa. Mies kohautti hartioitaan ja pudisti kevyesti päätään. Muutkin olivat huomanneet Sakuran ja Inon puuttumisen, hän ajatteli.

Hänen eteensä pamautettiin shotti kirkasta.

"Mitä mies," Genma virnisti ja liu'utti alkoholin hänen käteensä.

"Heh. Mitäpä tässä", hän naurahti. "Sekaisin."

"Kuinka monta sinä olet juonut? Seitsemän? Seitsemäntoista?" hän puuskahti, "hitto että jotkut sitten tienaavat..."

"Minulla on ollut aikaa. Kolme ja puoli tuntia. Siinä ajassa ehtii vetämään pään täyteen."

"Sinulla on aina ollut huono viinapää." Genma virnisti ja otti pitkän huikan drinkistään, kuin todistaakseen olevansa pystyvämpi juomisen suhteen.

"Älä edes yritä. En lankea tuohon." Mies kohautti olkiaan. Taustalla kuului kirskunaa, kun tuoleja hilattiin lähemmäs pientä koroketta.

"Helvetillinen meteli..." hän voihkaisi ja pyöritteli lasiaan tequilan liukuessa vaarallisen lähelle reunoja.

"Eipä ole kauaa", Genma hymähti. Hän kohotti laiskasti kulmakarvojaan. "Tule."

Pienen korokkeen sivuilla odottivat piano ja mikrofoni. Syvennyksen hiljaisen hämärän rikkoi kengänpohjien kopina, kun kaksi ihmistä asettuivat instrumentiensä ääreen.

"Nyt se alkaa", Genma henkäisi. Klubiin laskeutui odottava hiljaisuus, ainoastaan lasien etäinen kilahdus muistutti huoneessa olevan ihmisiä. Laulaja veti hiljaa henkeä, ja aloitti laulamaan yksikertaisella vaikkakin pehmeällä äänellä.

_You've been on my mind_

_I grow fonder every day,_

_Lose myself in time_

_Just thinking of your face_

_God only knows_

_Why it's taking me so long_

_To let my doubts go_

_You're the only one that I want_

_I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before_

_Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all,_

_You never know if you never try_

_To forgive your past and simply be mine_

Punainen valo syttyi hitaasti korokkeen ylle. Se paljasti pianistin pukuun verhoillut hartiat ja ruskeat hiukset. Sormet tanssivat koskettimilla, jalka painoi pedaalin alas joka tahdin alkaessa ja päästi sen jälleen hitaasti ylös. Laulajan punaiseksi maalatut huulet hipoivat mikrofonin metalliverkkoa, kun hän lauloi pehmeästi muutamalle kymmenelle ihmiselle jotka istuivat kuuntelemassa.

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_

_Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms_

_So come on and give me the chance_

_To prove that I'm the one who can_

_Walk that mile until the end starts_

_I've been on your mind_

_You hang on every word I say, lose yourself in time_

_At the mention of my name,_

_Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close?_

_And have you tell me whichever road I choose you'll go_

Pianisti painoi sormensa hitaasti viimeisille soinnuille, painoi kaikupedaalin pohjaan ja antoi sävelten sekoittua toisiinsa. Syttynyt valkea valo paljasti laulajan kasvot, korkeat poskipäät, leveän otsan... vihreät silmät.

Hänet vedettiin pinnan alle jälleen kerran.

* * *

><p><strong>K<strong>ykenemättömänä juomaan enää yhtään mitään, hän tarttui ovenkahvaan ja riuhtaisi oven auki. Kesäyön kuuma ilma painui pehmeästi ovista sisään. Hän katosi nopeasti Konohan kaduille.

* * *

><p><strong>H<strong>än kääntyi viimeiseltä kujalta, ja näki kotitalonsa ikkunat ja oven. Neljännessä kerroksessa kajasti valoa sälekaihtimien välistä, ja joku oli sytyttänyt rappuun valon. Ulko-oven lasin eteen oli piirtynyt siluetti. Hän rypisti otsaansa, mutta oli liian väsynyt miettiäkseen asiaa tarkemmin. Ajatukset jotka hänen päässään lainehtivat, koskivat lähinnä joka-aamuisesta ja rutiiniksi muodostuneesta krapulasta selviämistä.

Ulko-oveen nojannut ihminen käänsi päänsä häntä kohti. Muutamlla askeleella hän oli kirinyt miehen kiinni.

Tyttö fuksianpunaisessa mekossa seisoi hänen edessään, kädet puuskassa. Sakura veti syvään henkeä. Mies näytti siltä, että olisi halunnut tehdä saman.

"Kakashi", mies sävähti kuullessaan nimensä putoavan Sakuran huulilta.

_Vedä henkeä, vedä henkeä!_

"Kuinka sinä tiedät nimeni", hän tokaisi yllättäen. Sakura katsoi häntä hetken, mutta painoi nopeasti päänsä.

"Ino kertoi." Sakura puri punattua huultaan.

"Mistä _hän_ tietää nimeni", Kakashi kysyi entistä hämmentyneempänä. "En koskaan ehtiny kertoa sitä hänelle." Sakura veti terävästi henkeä, ja hänen silmänsä pilkehtivät rappulampun valossa.

"Ino siis puhui totta", hän henkäisi, vienon hymyn karehtiessa hänen huulillaan. "Kysyit häneltä nimeäni?" Kakashi piti hetken tauon, kunnes vastasi hiljaa:

"Kyllä, niin kysyin." Hän jatkoi nopeasti: "Mutta jos tahdot minun jättävän sinut rauhaan, minä... ymmärrän kyllä."

"Kakashi", Sakuran ilme oli vakava. Hän astui askeleen lähemmäksi miestä.

_Hengitä, hengitä!_

"Mitä tarkoitusta varten luulet Inon kertoneen minulle vierailustasi?"

"Sakura, en voi millään arvata."

"Hän tietää että minä..." Sakura puri jälleen huultaan. "Joka tapauksessa, hän käski minun muuttaa esiintymiskappalettani."

"Hän halusi että..." Sakura aloitti.

"Laulat sen minulle?" Kakashi jatkoi.

"Juuri niin. Koska hän tietää että minä pidän sinusta", hän kuiskasi ja hymyili.

"Ino suunnitteli kaiken..." _Tee se._ "... Sakura." Tyttö nosti nopeasti katseensa Kakashin tummiin silmiin.

Heidän huulensa koskivat kevyesti toisiaan, tunnustellen, epäröiden.

"Vähempi ei riitäissi", Kakashi sanoi hiljaa ja antoi hymyn tulvia kasvoilleen.

_Tulevaisuutta odotellessa._

* * *

><p><em><em>**A/N **Jee! Eka fanfic julkaistu! Toivoisin tälle rakentavia kommentteja (tämä on myös yksi ensimmäisistä ficeistäni) jotta tiedän mitä pitää parantaa ja seurata. Biisi, jonka Sakura laulaa on Adelen "_One And Only_". Kirjoitin tähän one-shotiin vain osan lyriikoista, ettei koko teksti olisi olut vain Adelen laulua. Mielestäni tuo riittää ihan hyvin. :) 'Till the next time!_  
><em>


End file.
